


temporary manifestation

by Lesath_Lux



Category: Eldritch Beings - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Watercolor - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Art, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sooo many eyes, Watercolors, eldritch horror angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesath_Lux/pseuds/Lesath_Lux
Summary: "..So look at the fleeting stars with fleeting eyes, and feel how the earth beneath you gives. It is all a temporary manifestation of particles, and it is all unraveling back to particulate silence. The bustle of the human day will come and will go. And then there will be night."[Joseph Fink, The Great Glowing Coils of the Universe (Welcome to Night Vale)]
Kudos: 7





	temporary manifestation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/I/G/H/T/M/A/R/E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051344) by [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods). 
  * Inspired by [Burn Brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032084) by [FallenQueen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2), [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 
  * Inspired by [Parabatai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664213) by [SilasSolarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius). 



> Read some great stories, got a picture stuck in my head and managed to creep myself out by drawing lots of eyes. xD  
> Also, eerie eldritch angel thingies fit my moods of the last couple of months weirdly well...oxÕ

[](https://www.directupload.net)


End file.
